


Believe

by DamonsGurl95



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonsGurl95/pseuds/DamonsGurl95
Summary: Tony and Ziva struggle with Jenny Shepard's death





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Jenny Shepard's death in season 5 before the funeral and the reassignments

**Chapter 1**

 

Tony sat on the couch in his apartment wallowing in self pity, blaming himself for Jenny's death and wishing he had've listened to Ziva in the first place. They should've stayed with the director just like Ziva wanted to.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

At first Tony ignored it, he wasn't in the mood for visitors. 

 

The person on the other side of the door was persistent and kept knocking.

 

Tony frowned but still made no move to answer the door.

 

The knocking stopped for a moment and then continued on much to Tony's frustration.

 

"Go away!" Tony yelled.

 

"Fine I'll just pick the lock then," came the reply.

 

Tony recognised the voice belonging to his Israeli partner and knew that she would pick that lock if he didn't intervene.

 

Reluctantly Tony answered the door just as Ziva was about to pick the lock.

 

"What do you want Ziva?" Tony asked in annoyance.

 

"I wanted to check in on you. I know that you irrationally blame yourself and you shouldn't. It's as much my fault as yours," Ziva explained.

 

Tony's face fell and he let Ziva in realising that he wasn't the only one beating themselves up over the whole situation.

 

Ziva took a seat on Tony's couch while he went to pour them a drink each. 

 

As Tony looked at his liquor supply he realised that he didn't have anything strong enough to wash away both of their sorrows. Then he remembered the bottle of whiskey that his dad had left the last time he was there.  _ Where did I move it to?  _ Tony thought. Then he distinctly remembered leaving it in the kitchen under the sink.

 

Ziva twiddled her thumbs as she waited for her partner to return with their drinks. All the while thinking about what she was going to say to him. She had only thought as far as to getting inside of his apartment. 

 

Tony returned with two glasses and the bottle of whiskey, Ziva stopped twiddling her thumbs and looked up at Tony with a soft smile.

 

"I found some whiskey," Tony said with a forced half smile.

 

He placed the two glasses on the coffee table in front of Ziva and poured some of the whiskey into each glass. Ziva took one of the glasses and downed some of the liquid, feeling a slight burn in the back of her throat. Tony followed suit drinking a little more than Ziva. 

 

"So what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

 

"I told you, I am worried you're blaming yourself for Jenny and you shouldn't be," Ziva explained.

 

Tony frowned not fully believing Ziva's intentions, "you blame yourself too don't you?"

 

Ziva wouldn't meet Tony's eyes, "of course I do. I didn't push hard enough to get you to do what I wanted. I was enjoying the idea of not having to work for a change."

 

"Do you really believe you're to blame?" Tony asked.

 

When she didn't respond Tony moved closer to Ziva and reached his hand out to gently caress her thigh hoping that it would provide her with some solace. Ziva met Tony's eyes both filled with pain and regret.

 

"I've never had to believe that I was at fault for someone's death until now," Ziva explained.

 

"We're both to blame. I believe that we're going to get through this, together," Tony said softly as his eyes bore into Ziva's.

 

Tony reached out his free hand to cup Ziva's cheek their eyes staying locked onto one another. Tony moved his hand from Ziva's thigh to her back as they both leaned in. Their noses met first and then their lips barely touched, testing the waters. Tony moved closer and allowed his lips to attach to Ziva's in a slow passionate kiss. They slowly pulled apart breathing each other's air. Ziva allowed Tony to keep his hand on her back as they repositioned themselves Ziva laying on her back and Tony hovering over her. Their bodies met, Tony being careful to not put all of his weight onto Ziva. Their lips found each other as they both closed their eyes. Their hands searched their bodies caressing every inch of one another. Tony broke the kiss first moving his lips to Ziva's shoulder as he moved a hand up her shirt to caress areas of her body he had only dreamed of. Ziva grabbed his hair pulling his head back to her own, their lips finding each other once more. 

 

"Tony! Are you in there? Just wanted to see if you are okay," Abby's voice interrupted from the hallway.

 

Tony and Ziva looked at one another worriedly, they knew that if they ignored her Abby would break the door down and they'd be caught.

 

Tony got up off of Ziva and pulled her up. They adjusted their clothing and Tony went to open the door.

 

Abby wasn't alone, McGee was with her. 

 

Tony pulled the door open more to invite them in.

 

"Hi," Ziva said to the entering pair.

 

Abby raised an eyebrow, "hey Ziva. What are you doing here?"

 

"I came to check on Tony, we were both at fault for what happened in Los Angeles and I wanted him to know that he wasn't alone," Ziva explained.

 

"Great minds think alike," McGee responded.

  
"Yep," Abby said in an accusatory tone. She knew that there was more going on than what Tony and Ziva were saying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

The next day everything was awkward.

 

Tony and Ziva could barely look at each other without going red.

 

McGee kept trying to find meaning in the looks Tony and Ziva gave. He was frustrated because Abby had insisted the whole ride home last night that they had interrupted something between Tony and Ziva. 

 

Abby kept unnecessarily entering the bullpen trying to catch the two.

 

Gibbs was oblivious to his team's actions as he was in the morgue with Ducky.

 

Abby grumpily entered the bullpen and grabbed McGee's arm dragging him away to her lab.

 

“What was that for?” McGee asked annoyed.

 

Abby frowned, “they aren't doing anything because they know that we're watching them. So I put a tiny camera on Gibbs desk earlier so that we can watch them without their knowledge.”

 

McGee sighed, “Abs what if you're wrong?”

 

“McGee I'm not wrong and you'll see it,” Abby defended as she pulled up two chairs in her office for them to sit and watch the camera feed on her computer.

 

*In The Bullpen*

 

Tony looked straight at Ziva and she looked straight back. Tony took that as an okay for him to go over to her. 

 

They both felt like school kids in their awkward movements.

 

“What are we going to do about last night?” Tony asked uncomfortably.

 

“I don’t know Tony. Did it mean anything to you?” Ziva asked hesitantly.

 

“Well I don’t know, I mean yeah I guess it did, I guess it could’ve just been the heat of the moment?” Tony said uncertainly.

 

Ziva looked him in the eye, “well it meant something to me.”

 

Tony looked a bit surprised, “really?”

 

“Well yeah Tony,” Ziva said slightly annoyed.

 

Tony without hesitation moved around Ziva’s desk and cupped her face into his hands, kissing her with as much love and passion as he could.

 

Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck kissing him back with as much love and passion as she could muster.

 

Little did they know that Abby and McGee were cheering in Abby’s lab with Ducky and Jimmy who had turned up moments before the kiss. 

 

Gibbs was stood on the mezzanine watching with a smile, not that he would ever admit it but he was glad that Tony and Ziva had disobeyed rule 12. He hadn’t made an exception for that rule in a very long time, he just hoped that their love story would end happier than his had.

 

The couple pulled apart both grinning, happiness flowing off of them. There was no need for words as they glued their eyes to one another. That small action was filled with every message that they could think of to express their feelings. 

  
In that moment all of their pain was gone, replaced with pure love and joy.


End file.
